The Red Captain
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: "Yo Ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." Karkat thought he saw the end of his life but when I group of pirates comes along and snatch him up, he gets trapped on a human ship and he thinks the captain is a insufferable prick.


Blood.

A color.

The color of blood.

The color of my mutant blood.

Well at least my head is not being chopped and my disgusting mutant blood being spilled all over the floor for everyone to see. Nope, instead they are going to put a rope around my neck and hang me. I will hope it will snap my neck so I won't be strangle to death. I don't want to be hanging waiting for my death, I don't want to be one of the many people who relieve themselves. I'll probably be embarrass to death before I choke to death.

One of the soldiers push me forward with 10 other people. Our shackles chimed together in a orchestra of despair and no hope. All with no light in their eyes, failure written in across their faces. Grime and rags shows our shame and our statues in this cruel world. Three of them were trolls and the rest were humans. All the trolls were low bloods, but not as low as I am. At least they were not here for being a mutant. Humans, I have no idea what they are here. Especially the little boy. Poor thing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a singe tear come down the boy's eye as the seven of us stepped onto the platform. The boy was too short for the ropes so one of the soldiers brought a stool over to him. The boy sniffle as they lift him onto the stool. He played with the red bandana the was warped around his hand.

"Just count to 100 and it will be over before you reach 54." I whisper to the boy next to me.

He looked over to me and whisper back, "I can't count that far."

"Then do something to ease the pain fudgebut." I censored.

The boy nodded and tried to dry his tears. I looked forward again and listen to the general listening off our crimes. Thieving, conspiracy with pirates, murder etc. I sighed and wished they would just pull the level so then I won't have to be looked at with disgust.

"_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high._" The boy sang softly.

I blinked at what I just heard, _What the hell? Well I did say do something to help._

There was a heavy silence after the boy's random song out brake. I wanted to make some sarcastic mark about the silence but what was the point? My end was near and I wanted to just be over. This was torture making us all wait for our death. I think they did this intentional to make us suffer more. Probably to put on a show, the gallows is the stage we are the actors, and our deaths is the end.

I looked down and closed my eyes, the general ignore the boy and continue on.

"_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." _

I open my eyes and looked down the row of the dearly departed. A human male three down from the boy; who had a faded red scarf around his neck with a orange gear on it, sang what I think to be the next line the song the boy was singing.

People looked at the human and all at once the rest of the human sang.

"_The king and his men stole the queen from her head and bound her in her bones." _

The trolls didn't join, they just stared with the same sorrow filled expressions. Probably thinking the human were stupid or dropped on their heads when they were grubs. The audience around us looked at the humans with odd expression, some snickering while others scowl. The audience was only made up of trolls, since this is the troll's land. Probably why some of the humans where being hanged today.

The human sang their song while the general gave a confuse glance at the future empress. Probably wondering if he should stop it or not. The Empress shook her head and made a thumbs up that soon turned to a thumbs down. I gulp and realized the end was finally here. The E%ecutor walked over to the lever and gripped it. I took a shaky breath and looked up at the sky. I saw a crow fly over head, the human's song went through my head and fogged up my think pan. I let my guard and closed my eyes as death took me away.

"PIRAES!"

_Oh for fuck sake what is it now? _

Well it is indeed pirates.

A group of them broke through the area that held the gallows, they broke apart and stormed the area. Some went to were the future empress was with the other royal bloods was seating. Chaos broke out after that, everyone running around like the small feathery beast that humans called chickens without their heads. The soldiers tried to take charge of the situation but couldn't.

If things couldn't get any worst a group of pirates arrived on horses, snatching up one of the royal blood trolls. While some rode up on the gallows, cutting our ropes and knocking the E%ecutor off. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe how fucking stupid these humans were. I have no where to run too, no one to -

My thoughts were interrupted by one of them snatching me up and throwing me over the horse. The pirate rode off, following the rest out of the pirates out of the gallows, out of the kingdom.

* * *

**So I been into Homestuck, duh and I don't know if I really got into the character Karkat... so sorry if he seems out of character. I hope to get better at writing his character and soon the others to be introduce. Still debating if I will pair any of them... oh wow I out a lot of dots in this... lets add more ... okay okay I'm done. Sorry about posting this in four in the morning and can't sleep. But anywhore, like I said still debuting about the pairings if there is any I would want that there is tiny chance of being some gay pairings. But not wills be boy x boy or girl x girl. Wait I lied the there is one pairing I will stick too that is Rose and Kanaya because they are together in the fucking comic so why not keep them lie that. So with that out of the way I would like to also say that reviews are nice, no matter if it's comments, critics, flamers (did people still use that term?) or just fan stuff (I don't think i get any of that XD ). Reviews make the world go around, seriously more reviews the faster I will update. Also don't ask for me to update either, just put something like Ican't wait for the next update bleh bleh bleh. Because it's gets annoying just seeing people say that. (Skip if you want to read a rant) And I'm not putting a disclaimer because o fucking duh I don't know homestuck or why the fuck would I be writing fanfic? Serious though why people put those up, it doesn't say anywhere in the damn guild lines and doesn't say anywhere about putting disclaimers. Serously this is called . so no need to put the I don't whatever the fuck it is. Sorry I been getting tired of seeing them... oh look the dots are back...tehe... Sorry for the long ass author's note, thanks for reading, hope your eyes don't bleed and remember more reviews means faster update.  
**


End file.
